CardCaptors:The Final Card
by AnimeGamer
Summary: The last 4 chapter series of the CardCaptors story. Rated R for some of the cough content in the 2nd, 3rd, and the beginning of the 4th chapters. Anyway, it's time to get the final card. Can Sakura and Syaoran do it alone? Last series of CardCaptors.
1. The Great Depression

Right from where we left off...  
  
**WARNING** YOU MUST HAVE READ THE OTHER TWO SERIES BEFORE READING THIS ONE!! IM SERIOUS!!!  
  
[Li]yeah, right.  
---------------------------**_  
CardCaptors: The Final Card_**  
**_The Great Depression_**  
By AnimeGamer  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Father..." Sakura mouthed and she ran upstairs and Li barely managed to slip into her room as she slammed the door.   
  
"Sakura..." Li can only say and he hugged her, her arms were folded into her chest, but she didnt need her arms right now. She only need Li, and his warmth. He felt coldness on his shoulder, the tears of Sakura seeping though his shirt.   
  
'Who could've known?" Li thought. Li then looked around the room, and his eyes stopped on to Kero.  
  
'Kero...you knew...how could you have kept that a secret for so long...' Li thought, staring at Kero, who can only look at Sakura, and then face away in shame.  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
"Yes Sakura?"  
  
"..." Sakura broke the hug and then dived on to her bed and hid herself under the bed's covers.  
  
"Sakura..." Li said, now shedding tears as he goes over under the blankets and holds Sakura tightly.  
  
"It'll be okay. It'll be okay."   
  
"How?!?! How can I just be a product of my parents lust!!" Sakura cried out and the tears just kept falling fro her eyes and onto Li's shirt.  
  
From outside the door. "Hey Sakura? Are you okay? What happened?" Touya yelled out.  
  
"GO AWAY!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Touya was very surprised of this. Then very surprised that his father just put his hand on his shoulder and just directed him away.  
  
"Let her cry. I...do you remember?" Aiden asked.  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Just 9 months before Sakura was born." Aiden said.  
  
"I...barely remember. It involved some weird demon of some kind."   
  
"It's back. It will be out to get Sakura and Syaoran now."  
  
"What!?!? I wont let that--"  
  
"They must face this on their own."  
  
"But Dad! Did you even tell her how to beat it?"  
  
"Touya, I have to confess what I have just said to Sakura a while before. Sakura...was born by your mother's and mine own lust. It was because of that demon, called the Lust card, that causeed your mother's death." Aiden said.  
  
"I dont believe that! You said you sealed it and it was kept hidden!"  
  
"Until your sister stumbled upon where it was sealed 6 years ago. That doll you kept sensing is Kero."  
  
"Kero? The big dragon with gold eyes, is now a stuffed animal?"  
  
"Yes. Sakura and Syaoran have to find a way to beat the card, on their own. I always believed Love or Lust. This is not an brutal attack, moreover, a test."  
  
"A test?"  
  
"A test of their love, for each other. I never hoped to see this day."  
  
****************  
  
The next day...  
  
"You guys are really depressed? What happened? You guys were so happy nothing can bring you down." Madison asked.  
  
"My father..." Sakura started, and just ran off in tears.  
  
"What happened to Sakura's father?" Madison asked.  
  
"It's personal, I hope you understand..." Li said as he ran off to chase Sakura.  
  
"Li-Kun!!! Sakura-Chan!!!" Madison yelled out.  
  
***************  
  
"Sakura!" Li yelled out and brought her into her arms. He secretly cried, not for what just happened to Sakura, but something else.  
  
"Oh Syaoran. How can I live with myself now..." Sakura asked.  
  
"You will get over this. I promise you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you happy, and safe." Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran...why are you crying along with me? You shouldn't feel sorry for me." Sakura said.  
  
"Of course I feel sorry for you. And maybe myself, but mainly for you." Syaoran said as he held Sakura even tighter.  
  
"Yourself? Do you mean--?"   
  
"I still havent gotten over her."  
  
"I see, Syaoran?"  
  
"Whatever you want Sakura, you got it."  
  
"Can I stay at your apartment?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Of course you can Sakura. Of course..." Syaoran said, as he faced Sakura toward his face, kinda wrinked from his tears, as was Sakura's. He then flashed a smile and wiped some of the tears away from Sakura's face. It started to rain then as they kissed. It started to rain much harder, as if it were crying for the two cardcaptors.  
  
**************  
  
Right when the two got in Syaoran's apartment, they sat down on the couch. They sensed the last clow card, but it didnt matter to them, not anymore, they were too depressed to even to have the will to fight the card. Though really the lust card had already gotten to them. The card just went though the glass door of the patio. It was a hot pink, slender and skimpy looking 17 year old. Her looks were enough to send a guy to heaven. She simply looked at the two. She then casted her lust spell on the two, and if she had a voice, she would be laughing.  
  
Just before the two slipped away from reality, a message came over the answering machine.  
  
"Sakura! Are you there? This is your father, all I want to say is...im sorry, and I dont regret what I did, because you became the most important thing in my life after your mother died. I just...wanted to let you know that, I may have failed as your father, but I still love you, for as long as I live in this world and in spirit."   
  
"Fa--Father...I...I..." Sakura couldn't withstand the trance she was about to enter. She and Syaoran were now under the spell of the Lust card.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Kero]Hey, this is Kero, filling in for Sakura. Sakura and Syaoran are so depressed they dont even have a will to fight. Yet, now within the clutches of the lust card, and now facing the fact Sakura can very well die in battling this card, can they overcome the final card and complete Clow Reed's book? Sakura! Get a grip on yourself!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
This will mainly be filling gaps in the entire story and about a few months before the story. If you hate flashbacks, just wait til the last part. This is also a little short (cuz' im a little worried on my word limit using Compuserve 2000 to write fanfics, and not MS Word.) There will be ALOT of S+S mush in this series, and a possible up in rating to R, and even NC-17, though I highly doubt NC-17 since im only 16 (o^.~o) Besides, from what reviews I have read from the sole-recently-put-up NC-17 story, it seems as if the taboo doesnt really apply to S+S to you guys. So I'll try not to go to far that way. Anyway, just read + reply/review and all the usual. Also, if I keep at this pace, by posting this part today, the next part tomarrow, and the next one after that, the last part will be on Sunday. Since I'll be gone away from my computer for the entire saturday. Anyway, I'll try to make the next one...interesting. I also look at reviews, if I find it if isnt my average (about 4), I'll hold off putting tomarrows part til friday!  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  



	2. Memories Past Part I

Hello again! I have much to say before this post, but to reply to what wing_zero 316 said, I dont excatly know where you could have got lost. Did you read the first two series first? I also know there are some minor errors, such as the line Aiden says "Love or Lust." That line is actually "Love over Lust." Besides the errors I didnt seem to pick up, I dont know where else you can get confused. Also, if you havent read the first two series, and need to know their names, it's CardCaptors:Alternate Universe (first series) , then CardCaptors:Temptation (second series), then this is the final series. This is more of a epilogue of the first two series though, but I'll try to make the best ending of this 3 part series as best as I can. I'll come up with something (o^.~o)   
**_  
_**---------------------------  
**_  
CardCaptors: The Final Card_**  
**_Memories Past Part I_**  
By AnimeGamer  
  
[Kero] Last time on CC: The Final Card, Sakura's father, Aiden, asked for forgiveness before Sakura and Syaoran fell spell from the lovely yet deadly Lust card.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura woke up from the couch. Li was still sleeping. She then remembered what happened last night.  
  
****************  
  
"Sakura! Are you there? This is your father, all I want to say is...im sorry, and I dont regret what I did, because you became the most important thing in my life after your mother died. I just...wanted to let you know that, I may have failed as your father, but I still love you, for as long as I live in this world and in spirit."   
  
"Fa--Father...I...I..." Sakura couldn't withstand the trance she was about to enter. She and Syaoran were now under the spell of the Lust card.  
  
****************  
  
'Wait a minute, If im under the Lust spell, why isnt it working right now?' Sakura wondered.  
  
Li started to wake up, and opened his eyes and looked at Sakura. They just looked at each other, the lust spell was somehow not in effect.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran from another dimension, welcome." Another Syaoran said, as another Sakura came out of the kitchen with breakfast.  
  
"Another...dimension?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes. Just in time too. You would have been under spell to the Lust card of your world." The other Sakura said.  
  
(AG: Hey, this is Mr. Author, since many of you will be confused at this part, the Sakura from this other dimension will be address with astrisks, as will the other Syaoran. In short, the *Syaoran* and *Sakura* are from this other dimension that brought the two we know to that time and place.)  
  
"Welcome also to a possible future. As you see, Sakura is pregnant, but it's because we failed. You see, we used the Dimension and Time card to bring you to this time and place. Please heed our warning and be careful." *Syaoran* said.  
  
"Is there anyway to beat it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Not that we know of, at that time. It was then father said that rumor has it that it can only be defeated by true love." *Sakura* said.   
  
"Not only that, but we have also learned it prides itself in killing every female cardcaptor to ever hold the key of clow. So far, not one female has been able to defeat it, hopefully by bringing you here, it might still effect the outcome of the battle then." *Syaoran* said.  
  
"Always remember, true love always defeats lust, no matter what." *Sakura* said.  
  
After the breakfast...  
  
"I must send you back now, you will return to your right place and time, but once you arrive there, be ready, because the spell will immediately be on you. Good luck, my past self." *Sakura* said as she sent the two back.  
  
**************  
  
The two woke up. It was a immediate feeling, but the two started to feel their hormones raging, wanting for 'it'. Things got hard fast, as the two started to lose control of their bodies.  
  
"Fi--Fight it off Sakura!" Syaoran yelled out before the spell took his lips. Then Sakura took his lips as she kissed Syaoran and then both of them opened their eyes, their eyes glazed over.   
  
**************  
  
Nearly 2 months ago...  
  
"I cant stand this anymore. I just cant. I cant stop thinking about him. I...cant..." Sakura said as she cried under the sheets of her bed.   
  
'Poor kid. She feels pain, and is nearly born out of pain and sorrow. You better keep your promise Chinese brat!' Kero said to himself.  
  
"Sakura! Get ready to go to school, you'll be late again!" Touya said.  
  
"O...Okay..." Sakura said trying to hold her feelings back. She took her shower, and just went out the door without breakfast, as she has been doing for nearly 2 years now. She skated hard and fast. Her dad gave her aggresive inline skates and not normal skates so that it'll make her speed lower, but it didnt help at all in her speed. Just as she approached the school, everyone was going in. It was then she noticed him.  
  
Him...Li, Syaoran Li, and he was holding 'Sakura' which is the teddy bear that Sakura gave to Li just before he left to Hong Kong. Li managed to look up and she was skating as hard as she can to him. She then jumped into his embrace, which confused everyone around them, since no one has ever saw Sakura like this before, or for at least two years anyway when she had a terrible nervous breakdown.   
  
"I've missed you so much Li." Sakura said.  
  
"I have to. Im sorry it took me so long, it's just that things kept holding me up." Li said.  
  
"Yeah..." Sakura simply said.  
  
********************  
  
Present time...  
  
Suddenly, Sakura and Syaoran snapped out of the reverie, and noticed that Li didnt have his shirt on, as did Sakura. Lucky for Sakura she still had her bra on, but two hands were pretty close to pulling them off. Her own, two hands. They both turned red immediately and got their shirts on.  
  
"So..sorry Sakura. Maybe it help if we dont see each other until we seal this card." Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah, my thought excatly." Sakura said. Suddenly, the Lazen board fell off the desk, and it shone a message.  
  
'To defeat the Lust card, you must use true love. You cannot capture it any other way.' The Lazen board said.  
  
"Okay, I have another idea, we have to get to my closet first though." Li said as he went to his room and Sakura followed. Li then opened his closet and looked at Sakura. Almost immediately, the eyes of both of them became glazed over.  
  
*******************  
  
A month ago...  
  
Sakura was walking down the hall, various guys just looked at her in awe, the guys learned their lession if they walked and looked, for it was a trip to the school nurse. As Sakura walked out the school, Syaoran just sat cross-legged in his element:wind spell.   
  
"Why? Why cant I do it. I came back here for you Sakura...yet...I'm so stupid!!!" Syaoran said to himself, and the spell wore off and Syaoran fell to the ground. Unknownly, Sakura had heard him, as she actually stood by the door that leads back into the 4th floor. Who Syaoran saw is Madison in disguise. And no, Sakura had nothing to do with the fact Madison looked like Sakura at that moment. Madison just did it because she knew Li was kicking himself so she told Sakura to go to the roof and she left looking like Sakura.  
  
"Your not stupid Li. I know that." Sakura said to Syaoran, who was now just laying down on the roof and looked over to Sakura, who now stood by him.   
  
"...you heard what I said..." Li slowly put out.  
  
"Yeah. Li...I...you know...um...I've...missed you. Really." Sakura threw out, too nervous in trying to say it.  
  
"You dont mean that." Syaoran said coldly.  
  
"What? You dont believe me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I take back what I said. I wish I can just disappear!" Syaoran said as he cast his element:wind spell and flew off.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Sakura wondered to herself. Determined, she pulled out her wand and used the fly card and flew after Li. Pulling up to Li...  
  
"Li! What do you mean you just want to disappear?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I...miss my mother...alright, happy now?" Li said coldly and moved faster, but Sakura kept pace.  
  
"No, it's okay to miss your mother...I wish I knew mine..." Sakura said.  
  
"It's not as painful then. When you see your mother die in front your eyes, it's hurts. It...JUST HURTS!!!" Li yelled out and dropped the spell, and Li started to fall. Quickly, Sakura caught him with the wand. Of course, it really hurt for Li. The two went to the ground, and Li fell to his knees and was in physical pain.  
  
"I'm so sorry Syaoran..." Sakura said, holding him. He instantly forgotten the pain he had physically and began to cry from the emotional pain.  
  
"It's so hard..."  
  
*******************  
  
Present time...  
  
Once again, the pair got out of their reverie, stripped down to underwear. The two looked at each other in the face.  
  
"Lets just get as many clothes on as we can before we fall back into the spell." Syaoran said as he got off Sakura quickly and they got on their clothes, ran over to Syaoran's closet, and Sakura wore as many shirts as she could, as Syaoran wore as many other clothes as he can. Just as the clothes ran out in the closet, they just looked at each other. The spell took effect again.  
  
*******************  
  
Two weeks ago...  
  
Sakura fell though the floor, and Li thought Sakura was about to vanish, and they both fell though the floor, as did Madison. They were all 14 again. They were all at different places though.   
  
Sakura listened to her a burned CD, the song playing was from a pop group called SES. Just as she was passing by the park, the sky turned black. Sakura looked up in the sky and slowed down.  
  
Li, also 14 and in 9th grade (AG: duh.) was on his skateboard he just got for his birthday from an exchange student friend of his from America. He finally mastered how to do a 180 shove it when he just noticed the sky turn black. Then something bumped into him and caused that thing to fall on it's back, and caused Li to lose his balance and ate the pavement face first as his skateboard was sent flying.  
  
"Li! Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she slowly shook her head and kneeled next to him.  
  
"Whatever." Li simply said.  
  
"Too much Final Fantasy 8 again huh?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Do you think we could have missed a clow card?"   
  
"I don't think so Sakura, but you can never know."  
  
Just then, everything around Sakura and Li turned black, including the ground which they were laying upon.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this Li..."  
  
"No kidding."   
  
Just then, the 2 of them dropped from the supposed ground and fell though.  
  
***************  
  
This time, the two snapped out and found that all the extra layers of clothes they had were all over the room and they were down to the clothes they were wearing earlier. The lust card got weaker though, and it stood next to the patio door. Sakura quickly sensed the situation, as did Li, and he immediately moved out of the way as Sakura charged.  
  
"Oh key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite!" Sakura yelled out and pulled out her wand. She swung it over her head and toward the slowly recovering card, but the card had enough time to get away from Sakura and flip over her, then it knelt down, and Sakura looked right at Li's eyes, as did Li. Sakura dropped her wand, and both of their eyes were glazed over once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Kero] Kero here! Sakura and Syaoran were able to fend off the spell of the Lust card, and it seems the Lust card was getting weaker from the memories of the past. How long can Sakura nad Syaoran keep this up? Where's Touya when you need him???  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Well, there is part one of the only parts with the same name. I already know what im going to do in my next part, so I'm not going to say much here except R+R, or else I'll hold back! Besides that, I'll also be on FanFiction.Net reviewing people's stories. So im usually on for long periods of time, so if you guys ever want to contact me while im online, my IM for AOL/Compuserve (they use the same network) is AnimeGamer0, and my Yahoo IM is AnimeGamer, and my ICQ (not used often) is 45275407. You cant miss me, basically. Well, now to start writing the next part.  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
---------------  
*On a side note, I want to know if this could be really considered to be a "R" rating. Just give me your thoughts on that because I'm having doubts on putting this part in such a high rating, when it could get a PG -13.


	3. Memories Past Part II

Hello again! This is part two of Memories Past. There is going to be a disclaimer on this one, unfortunately. Also this time, im pretty sure with the rating of "R" for this story, unlike the last part of which it could have been PG-13.  
  
****Disclaimer****  
There is light sexual content within this part (in short, they get nekkid, but I dont actually descibe them, I just say they are naked, and they are naked, and that is it. Nothing fancy.) if you are at least under 13 -or- havent received any type of sex education (usually taught in 6th grade), then I highly suggest you NOT read this. Also, as I rarely state, I do not own anything that is from Card Captors or for CLAMP for that matter. These are not my characters, and are used basically without permission, so CLAMP has the legal right to take this story, as also most likely every CCS fanfic out there. So please, no lawsuits.  
****Disclaimer****  
  
------------------------  
  
**_CardCaptors: The Final Card_**  
**_Memories Past Part II_**  
By AnimeGamer  
  
[Kero] Kero here, Sakura and Syaoran are in the middle of fighting, or more like fighting off, the lust card. It has already cast it's spell on them, but how long can S+S hold up against this spell? let alone win? C'mon Sakura, you can do it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week and a half ago from current day in another dimension...  
  
"Sakura..."  
"Sakura..."  
"Sakura..."  
  
A 14 year old Sakura woke up to see A 14 year old Li lightly shaking her awake.  
  
"Hey, good morning, you should eat breakfast." Li said as he went over to the dining table and started eating pancakes. Sakura got up and went and took her seat at the dining table. It was just silence as they ate.  
  
'Syaoran-kun cooks pretty good.' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"Say, when are we heading back?" Li asked.  
  
"Back where?" Sakura responded with another question.  
  
"Back to our dimension. I wouldn't want to stay 14 forever you know." Li said.  
  
"Wait...you mean you followed me here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yep. I thought some clow card was going to get you, or an evil force for that matter." Li replied.  
  
"That's really thoughtful of you..."  
  
"Do you like the pancakes?" Li asked.  
  
"Yes, very much Syaoran-kun." Sakura said.  
  
"Please, dont call me that, it's just...doesnt feel right for you to call me by my first name." Li said, coming up with a excuse.  
  
"Okay then. How about I start calling you Syaoran from now on. It's not embarrassing for me to say your first name, and you shouldn't too." Sakura said as she went over to the kitchen sink, as did Syaoran.  
  
"I'll wash the plates, you dont have to worry about them." Syaoran said.  
  
"No, it's okay Syaoran, I want to do the plates for you." Sakura said as she took Li's plate.  
  
'If she is going to continue to call you Syaoran, guess you got to get used to it.' Li thought to himself.  
  
"You know the real reason why I want to call you by your first name?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No, I dont."  
  
"It's because no one else does. It's more of my special name to you." Sakura said as she finished and turned around. Syaoran by this time was looking away from Sakura, his cheeks were as red as a rose. Sakura moved her hand and moved his head to face her and they shared a sweet kiss. Syaoran was about to bring his arm around the shoulder of Sakura but a sharp pain didnt permit him and he also had to break the kiss and wince in pain to the shoulder. Sakura just went over, rolled up his sleeve and kissed it.  
  
"It'll go away now. Or at least til we get back." Sakura said, and as she moved to leave the kitchen, she said 3 words to Li.  
  
"I love you."  
  
*******************  
  
Current Day...  
  
A 16 year old Sakura was in a position over Li, with no shirt, no pants, and well...no bra. Almost immediately she noticed this and covered herself with her arms. Syaoran was looking away, lucky for Sakura, as he looked outside, a bit tired. He then realized that Sakura was on top of him, by that time, Sakura had put her bra back on.   
  
"Hey Sakura, um...can you get off me?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Sakura said holding back from blushing as she got off him, and they quickly got dressed, and Sakura went and picked up her staff. The Lust card was hiding now, withering in pain from the memories past, or more precisely, the memories of Sakura and Syaoran. Suddenly, Syaoran found it, in his closet.   
  
"Found it Sakura!" Syaoran yelled out and took out his sword and tried to get it with his wind spell but it jumped out of the way. Sakura rushed in.  
  
"Lust card, return to your power confined! Lust Card!" Sakura yelled out and almost hit the Lust card by nearly an inch and instead hit the bed. She looked over at the Lust card, and it moved out of the way and recasted it spell as Sakura and Syaoran saw each other though a mirror. They dropped their weapons then and they looked at each other with a glazed look.  
  
*******************  
  
About a week ago...  
  
"Sa...Sakura...im sorry..." Li said.  
  
"Dont worry, it was the clow card. Do you think it could have been Lust?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No. If it was Lust, it would have effected both of us. It was Temptation." Li said.  
  
"Syaoran? Why would it-? Is your temptation--"  
  
"Not excatly...Temptation takes people's temptation's and takes it to the extreme. My temptation is always to kiss you, but the card takes it to the next step. You know what I mean, dont you Sakura?" Li said.  
  
"...Im sorry Syaoran, for saying that you could be only think of me as...actually Syaoran, if it was reversed, I could've done the same thing..." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura, let's not dwell on it. I think we should get some sleep. You go ahead and take the bed. I'll just take the couch." Li said as he stood up. The two then went to sleep.  
  
At the middle of the night, Sakura just laid awake, remembering each memory she has of her young cardcapturing days. Two cards were all that were left. She tried hard to keep her eyes closed, but couldn't.  
  
'Why cant I sleep?' Sakura thought to herself, and looked over to the desk the lazen board was sitting at, and next to it was the music she was going to sing at the Cherry Blossom festival. She got up and went over to it, and started up the computer, and listened to the song repeatably, and put in the lyrics the words. She then rolled the lyrics up to it's original position and then went out of the bedroom. Her eyes fell upon Li, who was sleeping but seemed cold. She looked around for a blanket, but couldnt find another one besides the one in Li's room. So she took it and she laid herself next to Li and put a blanket over herself and Li, and she put his arm around her.  
  
Next morning...  
  
Li woke up.  
  
'I didnt have a blanket last night.' Li thought to himself and looked down and saw Sakura snuggling up against him, seemingly very confortable. He didnt want to wake her up, and since it was Saturday, he decided to go back to sleep, of course with his arms around her.  
  
****************  
  
Sakura and Syaoran 'woke up' from the spell again, this time, Sakura still had her bra on, but no panties and Syaoran wasnt wearing anything at all, the only thing protecting him from anything looking at his you-know-what was Sakura. Quickly, they grabbed their clothes, and dressed each other.   
  
"Sakura, I think we have to get used to seeing each other...well...you know what I mean." Syaoran said.  
  
"I guess so, but hopefully we dont have to if we get the card now." Sakura said as she grabbed her staff, and she looked at Syaoran's closet, which was closed.  
  
'Wait a minute, wasnt Syaoran's closet open?' Sakura asked herself and opened it and the Lust card came out and knocked Sakura down. Syaoran tried to tackle it but it was too fast and got out of the way.  
  
"Wood card! Hold this Lust card! Release and dispel!" Sakura said as she pulled out the wood card, but when her staff hit the card to activate it, it didnt work. The Lazen board then showed a new message.  
  
'You are not permitted to use your clow cards on this card. This is a test.' The board said.  
  
"I dont believe it." Sakura said looking at the board, then Syaoran looked back at her, and the Lust card used the distraction to recast it's spell again on the two. Then both cardcaptors eyes were glazed over once again.  
  
****************  
  
Two nights ago...(That would be the night of the Cherry Blossom festival)  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were on top of a cliff with a tree at the top, overlooking the sea. Syaoran had his guitar, and he was singing to her. They took turns singing to each other, singing popular J-pop tunes. The hardest one to play was Ayumi Hamasaki's "Fly high" song. There really wasnt alot of guitar in the song, but Li pulled it off. After about an hour, they stopped playing and singing songs. It seemed in the distance the song "You're the One" was playing.  
  
"Look at the stars tonight Syaoran..." Sakura whispered in his ear.  
  
"There's your greek constellation, Aries." Syaoran said pointing up to a constellation.  
  
"I'm an Aries? I dont think im mad all the time..." Sakura asked.  
  
"Isnt your birthday April 1st?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then your an Aries, and im a Gemini. Besides, your personality doesnt have to reflect your sign."   
  
"Are our sign's compatible?"  
  
"From what I know, we are." Syaoran said as he looked over to Sakura, and Sakura looked back at him.   
  
  
'I can just stare at her eyes all day...' Syaoran thought to himself. The leaves of the Cherry Blossom tree they were sitting under started to fall, as the two lovers kissed each other passionately. When it broke nearly 2 minutes later, Sakura snuggled up against Syaoran, enjoying his warmth.  
  
"I love you Syaoran. I will always love you." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura, I'm glad to hear that. My heart will always be yours." Syaoran said as he embraced her and his arms nearly covered her entire upper body.   
  
"I wish things can stay like forever Syaoran."   
  
"I already have my wish, you." Syaoran said as he brushed his right hand across the right side of Sakura's face, and they kissed again, fireworks from afar lit up the sky.  
  
****************  
  
They both snapped out of it, both of them pretty much dont have anything on. Let's just say things were quite hard. It was finally then they understood...understood how to beat the card. They both just got up and looked at each other, scaning each other.  
  
"Doing this naked feels weird, but whatever it takes." Syaoran said as he kissed Sakura in the cheek, grabbed his sword and left the room to look for the hiding card. It could have been the spell, but most likely wasnt as Sakura just blushed, then realized she still has a job to do, grabbed her staff and ran out the bedroom door.   
  
"Sakura, I found it!" Syaoran yelled out. Syaoran missed a couple times trying to strike the card. He tried the wind spell again but to no use as it avoided it again. Sakura somehow jumped over Syaoran with the help of a chair and again narrowly missed the card by an inch. She brought the staff over her head.  
  
"Lust card! Return to your power confined! Lust card!" Sakura yelled out and just before she can bring the wand down, of which her swing would have missed anyway, the spell seemed to grip her again, as did Syaoran. They both looked at each other, and ran into each others arms, and Syaoran pinned Sakura down on the couch. The wand was tossed over the couch.  
  
It seemed Sakura and Syaoran took a big risk...and it seems they lost.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Kero] Kero here! C'mon Syaoran, you have to hold back the urge! Wake up and get that card! Okay, that's it, im going over there!  
  
[Aiden] Your not going there Kero.  
  
[Kero] Oh come on Card Master Aiden! They are about to lose!  
  
[Aiden] You know the test.  
  
[Kero] Awww......  
  
---------------------------------  
  
I was hoping on making the next part rating "G", but now it seems it is going to be rating "NC-17" at this point. Well, I guess I have to get non-discriptive on the you-know-what huh? Well, actually, I got a big surprise for you guys for the last part. Anyway, I also did alot of research in writing this part. I had to look up horoscopes, and multiple visits to Hitoshi Doi's site, and the "You're the One" song is a song I recently got on Napster. That song is from CCS, but I dunno the japanese title to the song. Anyway, R+R please, and you know what, I might even post the last part today! I have about half of it done already, or I think half, I usually dont know as I just keep writing and writing until I think it is done. Posting it today also depends if I get ALOT of reviews, I.E. 10 reviews. I know, that isnt ALOT, but to me, it is. My stats say 21 people come in, check my story, and dont even leave a review except for 1! Besides, my highest review count has been 9, and that was for a Chrono Cross fic. I aso average 150 hits, yet I get about 4 reviews average. Okay, that is just me complaining about my review counts. Anyway, the next one is going to be the final part. Though I might do a Epilogue...  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
  



	4. Tears of True Love

Hello! I know you all have been itching for this. I personally think this is one of my best writings, though most likely not as good as the ending part for "Temptation." But you want to read this, dont you. Go on and read.  
  
(Crosses fingers and hopes everyone likes it, and hopes Digidynasty sends in a review.)  
  
***Disclaimer***  
If you are under 13, please skip down to the first row of "*" instead of the beginning because of light nudity. I also dont own anything of CLAMP, made by CLAMP, or associated with CLAMP. So this story is subject to deletion upon request.  
***Disclaimer***  
  
-------------------------  
Edit V.2.0  
  
**_CardCaptors: The Final Card_**  
**_Tears of True Love_**  
By AnimeGamer  
  
[Kero] Last time we left off, things were about over. It seems as if Lust is going to win over Sakura and Syaoran. Come on Sakura, wake up and get that card!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lust card! Return to your power confined! Lust card!" Sakura yelled out and just before she can bring the wand down, of which her swing would have missed anyway, the spell seemed to grip her again, as did Syaoran. They both looked at each other, and ran into each others arms, and Syaoran pinned Sakura down on the couch. The wand was tossed over the couch.  
  
It seemed Sakura and Syaoran took a big risk...and it seems they lost.  
  
Syaoran was touching Sakura all over, particularly at the chest area. The Lust card moved toward the couple and stood right next to the couch. Sakura was moaning loudly from Syaoran's actions, even though the Lust card was confused by Sakura's moaning, but it just ignored it. Sakura looked right into Syaoran's eyes, and he gave her a wink.  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran shifted his weight against the back of the couch, and the couch tipped over while Sakura got around him. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's wand and tossed it to her while she was going over the bottom lip of the couch and she grabbed it.  
  
"Return to your power confined!! Lust Card!" Sakura yelled out as she hit the card, holding the wand with one hand, and the Lust card barely reacted at all. Suddenly, the Lust Card because what it was, a card, and it landed on the couch, between Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran got up and hugged Sakura tightly.   
  
"Hey Sakura, how about we go to the bedroom and--"  
  
"Dont think about it Syaoran. I've had enough pleasure, embarrasment, depression, happiness, and almost every emotion there is this week." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, actually, there is one thing you are missing in that emotion list." Syaoran said.  
  
"What is that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Relaxation. I was thinking of actually giving you a massage while we are...well..." Syaoran's face became really red. "You...know...nekked." Syaoran managed to say.  
  
(AG: Yes, that was misspelled on purpose (o^.~o))  
  
"I...like to." Sakura said, her face became almost as red as Syaoran's.  
  
"Really?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then can we-?"  
  
"NO!!! I at least want to be a virgin until I graduate High School."  
  
'I tried...' Syaoran thought to himself. (And all those sex-fanatics reading this)  
  
*******************  
  
About 6 hours later...  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were sitting at a bench, Sakura's head was resting on Syaoran's shoulder. They were wearing all white, and everything around them was in white, with snow. Sakura was wearing a white beanie, a thick bubble jacket, and shining white pants made for winter, and were also made by Madison, I might add. Syaoran was wearing a white sweater with a Cherry Blossom coller, and the same type pants Sakura was wearing, did I say Madison made these clothes?  
  
"Sakura, what do you plan to do now?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I really dont know Syaoran. I mean, I just caught my last card...with someone I care about." Sakura said.  
  
"Li-kun! Sakura-chan!" Madison yelled out, behind her was Touya and Sakura's father, Aiden.  
  
"Madison!" Sakura said, taking her head from Syaoran's shoulder. Madison gave her best friend a hug.   
  
"I wanted to tape your last card capture, but your father and Kero didnt let me."Madison said.  
  
"Dont worry Madison, it wasnt that interesting, right Syaoran?" Sakura said looking at Syaoran, who was nodding in agreement.  
  
"It must have been exciting, at least for you two, since it was the Lust card." Madison said.  
  
"Sakura, give your father a hug." Aiden said, and Sakura hugged him, and became a group hug except for Syaoran.  
  
"I'm so sorry for what I put you though. Did you get the card the right way?" Aiden asked.  
  
"Yes, the card didnt get me." Sakura said. Everyone stepped back from each other. Aiden then took his daughter and brought her out of range of anyone hearing what they were saying to each other.   
  
"So, what happened, give me every detail." Aiden asked.  
  
"Um...dad...do I have to give every detail?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes. Actually, I dont want to find out if you will be having a baby in 9 months. I already know you saw each other naked?" Her father asked.  
  
"Father! Basically, we tricked the card by having it think we were having sex. I even faked moaning. Then in an instant, I managed to get my wand and seal the card." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, at least im glad you didnt do it at that time. You do know that if you use the Lust card, you have unlimited sexual energy and highened pleasure, but it makes you and Syaoran not able to produce what is needed to start the birth--"   
  
"Father!!!" Sakura yelled out, and nearly half the park heard her. She was also blushing at the evil thought.  
  
"Okay, to be serious, that isnt the last card." Aiden said.  
  
"What? What do you mean father by not the last card? You said it was the last card." Sakura said.  
  
"It was, for your mother and me. But you see, you are the last card." Aiden said.  
  
"What???? This isnt true!" Sakura said, holding her voice down.  
  
"It's true, but not in a excat way. When you were born, a new clow card was also made. It was called Love, but this card has been passed though your mothers side ever since they got a hold of the Clow book. This is now the only time you can capture this card and really complete the collection. From legend passed down and told to me, the only way to capture the card is to show true love, and it will come out."   
  
"But father, what if we already showed true love?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Then it could be somewhere, maybe in card form." Aiden said and walked back toward the others.  
  
'Could this card really be inside me?' Sakura asked herself. She joined the others.  
  
After going to a fancy resterant (Madison's treat to Syaoran and Sakura) and many other places, the two cardcaptors split off from the others. They walked back to the park, suddenly, Syaoran faced Sakura.  
  
"So what did your father say?" Syaoran asked.  
  
'Should I tell him? Wait...if this is a love card, and only shown by true love, then I'll need Syaoran.' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"My father said we have one more card left." Sakura said.  
  
"No, that cant be true. We have all the cards now, there isnt any cards left." Syaoran said.  
  
"My father said the card has been hidden within my mothers family line. Which means...I...have the card within me." Sakura said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Not yet." Sakura replied, Syaoran put his hand over Sakura's heart, and suddenly, she started to glow, more precisely, her heart.   
  
_You must show me true love  
  
_"Who said that?" Syaoran said, looking around. Sakura stopped glowing, and suddenly a man in a black trench coat came in the park. He quietly walked up to the pair, and pulled out his handgun and pointed it to the back of Sakura's head.  
  
"Give me your valubles, right now!" The man said. Sakura was about to turn around when...  
  
"Dont turn around lady, or else you'll get some metal flying though your head!" The guy said.  
  
Syaoran suddenly kicked the guy, who dropped his gun, with a carefully placed kick around Sakura, and ran in front of Sakura, as the guy got his gun and fired.   
  
Blood splattered. The man disappeared.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(AG: I suggest if you have the song "Yoru no Uta" Piano version, you should play that song now and loop it all the way til the end.)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A frozen moment in time, the lover stood, and as the moment thawed, the lover fell.  
  
Syaoran dropped to his knees, looked at his wound, a shot though the chest. It split a rib bone in half, punctured a lung, went though his shoulder muscle, and went out. It would have struck Sakura it for not she was about a foot back, and the bullet just grazed her clothes. The graze was so close, you cant even tell Sakura was grazed by the bullet.  
  
Sakura felt Syaoran's life energy dramatically drop. Syaoran fell forward and was coughing.   
  
"Syaoran!!!!" Sakura yeled out and ran to his side, faced him face up and laid his head on her lap.   
  
"Sa--Saku--Sakura..." Syaoran barely managed to say.  
  
"Dont say anything, your losing alot of blood, and I think your lung got punctured." Sakura said.   
  
"Sa--Saku--Sakura...I...will...always...love you" Syaoran managed to say as he immediately began to cough up blood.  
  
"Oh my god. This is bad. SYAORAN!!!!!" Sakura yelled out though the air as she held her soul mate closely.  
  
"Dont die on me Syaoran." Sakura said, checking his pulse, and trying to keep him awake, both of which werent working.   
  
"Dont leave me Syaoran...please dont leave me..." Sakura cried. Syaoran's pulse was gone. Syaoran was dead.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura wailed in complete anguish. Her tears fell on Syaorans face, and it seemed as if he was crying. A solidary drop fell upon Syaoran's chest. Sakura and Syaoran then began to glow with bright white. Slowly, Syaoran's gunshot wound became healed, as if he was never shot, and his heart began to pump again.  
  
Sakura's hair was lifted upward because of the glow, as was Syaoran's, though not as evident. Suddenly, the glow stopped, and Sakura gave almost all her life energy to Syaoran, and she fainted.   
  
Syaoran began to stir, and moved his head from Sakura's lap. He looked at himself. No gunshot wound. He looked around for Sakura, and found her, he couldn't sense her as much, that means...her life force was nearly gone!  
  
He brought himself to her, and hugged her.  
  
"Why? Why did you save me? Your needed more than me. How could you just done that..." Syaoran said, as now Sakura's lifeforce was beginning to go out. Syaoran concentrated, and gave a bit of life force to Sakura, but couldn't give most of what he received because it just got transferred. Sakura's skin began to get pale from the loss of life force.  
  
"I need to get you back to somewhere you can regain your strength." Syaoran said as he picked Sakura up and ran back to his apartment, which wasnt too far. He got in his house and put her down on the couch. He quickly grabbed the blanket that laid on the recliner and put it over Sakura.  
  
****************  
  
Few days later...  
  
Sakura wasnt recovering at all, nor was she losing energy. Her skin was still pale. Syaoran called Aiden, Touya, Kero, and Madison. Yukito was on his way, blaming himself for not taking care of the two from the beginning.   
  
"How could you just let Sakura do that!" Kero yelled.  
  
"Kerberos, shut up! I nearly died and Sakura gave almost all her life energy. How can you say that Kero! She nearly gave her life to me. If only I was strong enough I would have not let her do that..." Syaoran said, walking outside to the patio. Outside, he cursed himself, blamed himself.  
  
"Kero! You see what you did? It made Syaoran worse, he is already mentally unstable, provoking him isnt going to help!" Madison said.  
  
"It's just as I feared. The first female card captor also fell into this position, or so legend says. Her lover was killed, and she was left by herself, because her love was not strong enough to keep her love alive. Maybe it should have happened here, but didnt, because Sakura abd Syaoran are most likely soul mates. Only soul mates have the ability to transfer life energy to each other, but if energy is transfered, the one receiving it cannot give it back for at least 2 weeks." Aiden said.  
  
"Sakura doesnt have 2 weeks! I dont think she will, it's evened out, but eventually she will begin to lose her energy and...I dont want to think about it." Madison said, looking away, ashamed she cant do anything.  
  
"Mother, please help us." Touya said to nothingness. Syaoran came back in, and held Sakura's hand.  
  
_Only True Love can revive Sakura my son.   
  
_Touya looked over to Syaoran. Syaoran looked upon Sakura's face.   
  
'Syaoran, quit blaming yourself.' Something said within Syaoran's mind.  
  
'Mother? MOM!' Syaoran said in his mind.  
  
'I'm dead, but Sakura is not supposed to be dead now. You must revive her.' Syaoran's mother said.  
  
'But how?' Syaoran asked.  
  
'Only True Love can revive Sakura, my son.' repeating what Sakura's mom said.  
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran said, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Almost instantly, her skin became colored again, she wasnt pale no more. Sakura was quickly recovering her energy. Syaoran looked at Sakura's eyes, they were still closed.  
  
'It...didnt work.' Syaoran thought to himself and closed his eyes. He began to cry, and one tear touched Sakura's eyelid, and then Sakura opened her eyes, and just then, Syaoran opened his eyes.  
  
"Syaoran...thank you." Sakura said and embraced Syaoran from his position. Syaoran was in a state of shock, and then hugged her tightly. Everyone else was still in a state of shock.  
  
The Love Card appeared.  
  
It wasnt just any clow card.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko  
  
"Na--Nadeshiko!" Aiden said.  
  
"Aiden. It is good to see you again." Nadeshiko said.  
  
Sakura had a blank look, as did Syaoran. Nadeshiko walked over to Sakura, who was sitting up.  
  
"Sakura, my daughter, and my air to the key. Please take care of yourself. When I died, I became part of the Love card, and now the card will join you, and so you two will begin a new card. Syaoran Li, please, take care of my daughter, as you did with your parents. Your mother is also now part of the card, and she says she will always love you. Sakura, you may have not known me at all, but I will also always love you. Always, Always remember that." Nadeshiko said.  
  
"Mother, will you be in heaven?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes. Of course I will, and I will wait for you up there, as I will Aiden and Touya. Now seal me to receive the Love Card and finish the Clow Book." Nadeshiko said.  
  
"Nadeshiko, I...told her. How can I forgive myself for falling to the Lust card." Aiden said.  
  
"Aiden, you never failed as a father. Even now, as when she was younger, Sakura will always look up to you. I will always look over you as well. Now, Sakura, please, seal me." Nadeshiko said.  
  
Sakura just nodded, and Syaoran let go of Sakura.  
  
"Oh key of clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite. Release." Sakura said as the key became the sealing wand. She slowly approached her mother. She raised the wand, then lowered it.  
  
"I...cant do it." Sakura said.  
  
"You must my daughter. I cannot hold this form much longer, or else you will have to show true love again so I can appear to you again." Nadeshiko said.  
  
Syaoran came over behind Sakura, and held her hands, which was holding the wand.   
  
"Maybe with both of us, we can seal the last card." Syaoran said.  
  
"Thank you, Sayoran." Sakura said, as Sakura and Syaoran raised the wand and placed the end on Nadeshiko's forehead.  
  
"Return to your power confined. Love card." Sakura said, as Nadeshiko's form disappeared into the card, and it went into Sakura's hand.   
  
"We've caught all of them now, my cherry blossom."  
  
"It's all over, my Syaoran." Sakura said, as the wand went back to the key, but Syaoran still held Sakura's hands.   
  
Everyone just stood there, not wanting to ruin the moment, as the two went onto the patio, and everyone followed and looked up in the sky, as the stars shone brightly, and shooting stars made straight lines in the sky.   
  
_  
_YThe EndY  
  
-------------------------  
  
Author: AnimeGamer  
Inspirational Writers: Digidynasty, care, American Cardcaptor, Miss BBD, Empress Sarah and anyone else I most likely forgot to mention.  
  
Thank you all, this is basically my first full length Anime fanfiction story. I was about to list every reviewer and thank them, but my modem dictated otherwise. I hope you enjoyed reading this story, there were some irregularies with the actual story line, but who can blame Florida? (I know, lame joke.) I could have most likely made a better ending, but I'll just do that in the repost. I think I'll take a short break and develop another story im working on for the game Chrono Cross, and maybe do a short story for Gundam Wing (I just saw GW: Endless Waltz on Cartoon Network). I will also work on the sequel to "A long day...", and if you did a signed review for one of my CCS stories, and have a CCS story of your own, look out for that story, and It'll be better than the last one. Also, if you dont want your story within the sequel, like care said earlier, though retracted the request a bit, then just say it in your review.   
  
Anyway, I know im going to get around 200 hits, so those who just come in, read, and dont leave a review, please leave one. The Author begs you too! Anyway, R+R about this part, or the story on the whole. I'm going to take a break from doing another full length CCS fic for right now so I have a clear head when I write my next one. (That is why I really didnt have a writers block writing this.) Also know im reading all your stories on Fanfiction.net, so almost always expect a review from me. Thank you very much everyone.  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
----------------  
*To care: Im thinking of just doing the Ch.7 teaser. I usually put in the latest work from every author anyway. (Exception was Digidynasty in the last one).   
  
[Sakura] Hey! Your forgetting something!  
  
[AG] I said I was going to make a Epilogue right?  
  
[Sakura] Oh yeah...well, can you at least explain the reasoning of the "Silver"?  
  
[AG] Sure, though I know everyone is going to ignore this anyway. The symbol for silver is Ag, and that's my initals, and I add the + because, for one, Silver has a positive ion, and two, it means im always trying to be positive. So, what do you think Sakura?  
  
Silence...  
  
Sakura?  
  
Crickets...  
  
I knew it, no one cares about that. Well, im gone.  



End file.
